


You're Late

by Katiebug445



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, small little drabble of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Roy and Elizabeth are going out on a date. At least, they're supposed to. But it's been 35 minutes and Roy is locked out of his apartment and she's not shown up...





	You're Late

Five minutes, she said. Five minutes and she’d be there to get him.   
That was twenty minutes ago.   
  


He’d already locked his front door, with his keys left sitting on the counter in his haste, so it wasn’t like he could go back in if he wanted to, anyways.   
Roy looked up for any sign that there was a break in the clouds, but the looming, almost pitch black, sky wasn’t going to have mercy on him.   
  


Thunder cracked overhead, the wind picked up, and the rain fell even harder, whipping at his coat and plastering his hair to his face.   
  


His glove sat, soaking wet, in his pocket, completely useless now. Oh well, as long as he still had some tea left before she showed up, he wouldn’t be TOO upset. 

 

Another five minutes.  
  


He was beginning to get nervous, now. What if she’d called to cancel, and he couldn’t get to his phone? What if she got into a wreck on the way over, and needed him?   
  


He bit his lip, worry creeping into his heart at the thought of her in a ditch somewhere, unable to get help.   
  


Finally, her car rolled to a stop in front of him. “Sorry I’m late,” she said, opening his door from the inside. “Hayate wouldn’t go outside for me. Have you been waiting long?”   
  


Smirking, Roy ducked into the passenger seat, gave her an approving once over, thinking that she looked absolutely stunning with her hair down.   
“Not too long. Where to, Elizabeth?” 


End file.
